Eavesdropping leads to sex
by DarkDesperation
Summary: Jeremy eavesdrops when Elena makes the deal with Elijah  Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Elijah x Jeremy and hint on Jeremy x Damon

I just thought that some Elijah slash would be nice and since I can't really see Damon being bottom I chose our lovely Jeremy ;)

It's right after the scene when Elena made the deal with Elijah.

Omniscient narrator :PPP

Jeremy couldn't believe what he was listening to. This man Jenna brought home was actually not Elijah Smith but this creepy original vampire who was responsible for her kidnapping. Yet he seemed to have no intention of kidnapping her again. As for what he heard this Elijah was even willingly to let Elena live here in peace if she will help him to kill Klaus. Whoever this one was now. Jeremy tried to listen again but he couldn't here anything which got him to the conclusion that Elijah must have left. Now was his chance to go to Elena to talk with her about that crap he had to hear. A deal with a vampire was screaming "trap!". Anyway before he could even make it to the door he felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't dare to turn around. When the hand and the body behind him didn't move he finally overcame his shock and fear and turned around just to look into Elijah's handsome features.

His own thoughts shocked him even more. Since when was he attracted to man? Sure there was this one incident with Damon but he was drunk and lonely. Although it was after the incident where Damon broke his neck he still felt sympathy for him since Elena rejected him so rude and Jeremy knew exactly how this felt. It was one small innocent kiss which turned into a deeper and more emotional one. And hell Jeremy liked that kiss but he knew why Damon did it and he didn't want to be a replacement for a girl. That would've really hurt his pride so he broke the kiss which triggered some other events. One was that Damon seemed to realize his own action and got pretty angry. The second was that said person went to his bedroom without another word and got to sleep. The third was that Jeremy was sitting there for a few more minutes to hear the once so scary monster crying himself to sleep. However Damon drowned his memory with a good whisky and forgot about it. At least Jeremy thought so since Damon never mentioned the event and was like usual. A smart cocky asshole.

A light slap to his face threw him back into reality. He first looked confused on the broad chest in front of him and now dared to look into Elijah's face. His first emotionless face turned into a smirk which reminded Jeremy of an animal right before it snatches its prey. Said man now touched his face in such a gentle way that Jeremy had to hold himself back to not lean into that touch. When he touched Jeremy's lips with one of his fingers Jeremy parts his lips slightly but didn't open his mouth for him. By now he realized what Elijah's intentions are and that he has sexually interests in him. The finger pushed against his lips again and this time he opened his mouth for Elijah and sucked on the finger. This willingness surprised Elijah but he enjoyed the boy's talent to lick and suck and he sure would find a good replacement for his fingers.

"Do you like it?", Jeremy heard Elijah speaking for the first time since he was in his room and he had to admit that he liked that voice more without a wall damming it. Jeremy can only moan to answer since he didn't like to get that finger out of his mouth. It was really turning him on and he couldn't deny that although his age (or at least what appeared to be his age judging from his outward appearance) Elijah was extremely hot. Again he heard that wonderful voice but this time whispering in his ear. "What do you wish for me to do?" He even licked Jeremy's earlobe which caused him to moan in pleasure. This was one of his weak spots. "Tell me..", Elijah repeated the procedure with his other ear. Now Jeremy whimpered and tried to get their bodies close together but Elijah's hands kept him in place. His excitement grew with every inch Elijah's face comes closer to his own. Elijah's smirk irritates him slightly and after he shivered from a sudden coldness he knew why.

Jeremy looked down only to find his bare chest and some leftovers of his shirt. His shriek earned him a laugh from Elijah and hearing it made the whole thing worth. It was deep and the amusement was clear to Jeremy. Then Elijah's face comes even more near to his own only to land on his neck. If he wouldn't know it better Jeremy would've thought the vampire was sniffing him. Elijah's hands on his chest caught him off guard and when he touched his nipples Jeremy couldn't hold back the groan and now Elijah allowed him to move their bodies closer together. Elijah seemed more than pleased watching how Jeremy reacted to their erections pressing together and granted him a kiss. First it was rather innocent but soon turned into a hot and breathtaking kiss.

Jeremy felt the vampires tongue nudging its own and responded immediately. It was no real fight for dominance but a show of dominance from Elijah although Jeremy didn't really need to be reminded who is in control. They only broke the kiss because Jeremy needed to breathe while Elijah could've gone for ever. But said vampire found another place to put his lips on. Jeremy wasn't afraid when he felt Elijah sucking on his neck but thought a moment about the consequences of being bitten by him. Jeremy felt so hot like he would've fever and he couldn't give a shit about Elijah being a vampire and even one of the bad and evil originals. Elijah's hands opening his belt and his tongue in Jeremy's ear was enough to drive him completely insane. "Ahhh", he moaned loudly and hoped nobody heard him.

He was lifted up and carried to the bed. Landing on his sheets he looked up only to see Elijah loosening his tie. §This is so turning on§, thought Jeremy. In one blink Elijah was on top of him claiming his mouth and roaming his hands over Jeremy's body. Said Teen couldn't focus on anything except that wonderful man on top of him undressing him completely. Elijah's mouth trailed from his jaw line to his chest and he sucked gently on the right nipple before biting on it. The original's hand were stroking the rest of his body and all Jeremy wanted in that moment was Elijah being naked too so he could return the favours. His wishes were granted when Elijah forced him into a sitting position and stood in front of the bed pulling his head in front of his own jeans.

"I think you know what to do". Jeremy could've sworn that he heard the smirk out of that sentence but was more than eager to comply und unzipped Elijah's designer trousers. To say that he was shocked would be more than an understatement. Elijah's member was bigger than anyone he has seen and hell he was forced to play football when Jenna once was very pissed about his fights with Tyler. Collective showers show you a wide variety of what was right in front of his face now. One look in Elijah's face and he instinctively knew what to do. He licked the tip of the vampire's member and took it fully in his mouth. Well at least as far as he could take it without feeling the urge to puke. He felt a hand on the back of his head which lead the pace and soothed him at the same time. By now he could hear Elijah moan and knew that the man was close otherwise he wouldn't have made any sound. That's why he was more than surprised when Elijah pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him. "You certainly don't know how adorable you look". The words were whispered in his ear followed by a lick and a bite in it. "Turn around". He couldn't be any happier about this order. Not because he didn't want to look at Elijah but because this meant they were closer to the act.

"Don't worry; I won't take you without preparations". Then Jeremy felt something wet at his entrance and within a second it was inside his body. First he had the urge to not only clench his inner walls but also to back away but Elijah kept him in place with his free hand. "Relax", was his next order followed by a breath taking kiss. Elijah knew how to distract him from the soft pain and the following intruders. "Do you think this will be enough?", Jeremy saw for the first time that Elijah held back all of his need. Because his eyes were dark and his fangs were out. "Please", Jeremy whined and held his ass up which was enough to break Elijah's self control. The older man nearly threw himself on Jeremy and pushed into him with one single thrust waiting for him to adjust to his size. "Argh! Couldn't you have taken it slower?", he complained but earned only a chuckle. "Then you shouldn't have provoked me", Elijah simply said kissing the boys neck and caressing his body with soft strokes. When Jeremy felt ready he squeezed Elijah's hand on his hips and moaned when he felt him moving in a slow and steady pace. "Elijah!", Jeremy moaned and begged for more.

Then Elijah fastened the pace to a point where he grabbed the human's hips brutally and slammed forcefully in him. "Ahhh… Yeah!", were the only words out of his mouth besides animalistic grunts. This encouraged Elijah who flipped him over till he was in a sitting position on his lap. Moans and pants were the only sounds in the room for the next half an hour and when Jeremy felt really close he tried to kiss Elijah but was pushed down and instead of kissing him Elijah bit into his neck which drove him over the edge. He clenched around Elijah's member and although he felt kind of dizzy he could exactly feel how the vampire came right after him while drinking his blood. Elijah rested on top of the boy and stroked his sides while releasing his grip. "That was awesome!" Jeremy finally found his words again. Elijah just answered with a kiss and as fast as he slid out of the boy he stood up and got dressed. Before he was able to leave Jeremy grabbed his hand for a few seconds but got no reaction from the vampire who just stood there and stared blankly at him. Then Elijah freed his hand and leaves the room in a blink.

Jeremy didn't know why he was so disappointed or why he didn't want Elijah to leave but he knows that he had to find out. Although his needs are satisfied he still felt kind of empty. It would've been so nice if Elijah just would've spent the night with him. Maybe they could do it again. Maybe he would get Elijah to be with him again not only in bed….

.-.

Okay that's it. Sorry for grammar or other mistakes but it was REALLY late :=)


	2. AN

Hey Guys ! :)

Thank you really much for your nice reviews. I was really surprised that so many liked this story and want even a sequel. I'm not sure I would do one though cuz im pretty far with the TV Shows and I could write a story how they get together and then take in J's death and all but I must admit that I would rather do a Klaus Story where he finds someone he finally can open up to. Inspired and up to date with "The Originals" . Maybe you could gimme some inspiration as who to take for that certain person. I was shortly thinking about a bloody reunion with Tyler but dismissed that idea right away. Another one would be to use a new character. But I'm not that much a fan of OC's. Another thought that crossed my mind was to use Matt. Like him visiting Rebecca and then getting involved in everything.

So what do you think of these ideas?

Would you rather have a story about Jer and Elijah(where i will stick pretty close to the events happening in the TV Shows : VD and Originals)

or would you like to get an insight in a relationship with Klaus?

Greets,

Me


End file.
